You Found Me
by alexatheknight
Summary: The two teenagers stare at each other, their heavy breathing louder than the waves crashing onto the beach. The brunette grins, "You found me." For my wonderful Kinzee. Written by Arie Jay.


_A/N: Hey, ya'll. Princess Carma is here (Arie Jay). ;) Don't ask. Someone apparently thinks I'm "FanFiction's princess". :P As cheesy and sappy as it sounds, it makes me tear up. But I hope no one will mind if I refer to myself as "Princess Carma" – it just sounds cute. :D I hope you all with like this one-shot I wrote. Read and review please. ;) Thanks._

_Dedication: A very special friend of mine has been there for me...through everything, so I'm dedicating this to her as a thanks. **Adoxagraphy Angelus**. :) Kinzee, darling, I want you to know how much you mean to me. And well, since I can't exactly give you, my little Smallville fanatic, the most amazing Christmas gift ever (Smallville; the complete series XP) this will just have to do. Not even virtual money can buy something _that_ amazing. :P Hopefully, I'll forever be "Princess Carma". :P Luff you. *hugs* ;) _

**You know the drill. ;D**

**Enjoy!**

_Written by Arie Jay_

* * *

**You Found Me**

"Chad, no!" her fits of giggles escape as she dashes away from her boyfriend.

Her high-pitched giggles blossom into her laughter – she knows he'll catch her, easily.

Chad does catch her, of course, and when he does, he grabs her by the waist.

The two teenagers stare at each other, their heavy breathing louder than the waves crashing onto the beach.

The brunette grins. "You found me."

- Flashback –

_Sonny Munroe watches as the distant merry-go-round filled with kids her age goes round and round. She sighs contently on her swing, swaying her legs back and forth in the air. Her big brown eyes spot the fun happening just a few feet away. The sandbox. Her gorgeous smile widens as she hops of her swing and away from the lonely swing-set._

_"Hi, I'm Sonny!" she gives an enthusiastic wave and plops down in the warm sand beside her classmates. _

_The few kids that are in the sandbox with her, walk away whispering to each other, deserting their half-done creations._

_Sonny immediately hangs her head, letting her brown ringlets fall in her face. But her smile remained. After molding the base of her sandcastle, she notices someone watching. She lifts her head slightly, squinting her eyes from the bright sun and stares at the silhouette before her. Through squinted eyes he looks to be her age, 8-years-old, or possibly older. _

_When he squats down to her height she finally sees his face. My God, was he perfect. Sandy blonde hair, breathtaking sparkly blue eyes (well one, at least), and a nice Southern California tan. This boy belonged on a magazine - not a playground. He truly was perfect._

_"I haven't even introduced myself and you're already thinking of ways to flirt with me," he smirks coyly at her, popping the collar of his white and blue striped polo. _

_"No I wasn't," demands Sonny a little louder than she expected. Something about his smirk made her blood boil._

_But his smile – his smile is a whole different story. "Chad Dylan Goldfarb, star of the Goody Gang -" _

_"You mean you're on TV?" she gasps at him in utter shock._

_"Yes, and like you don't already know."_

_"No, I really don't." Sonny shakes her head innocently._

_"Really –" Chad stops when he realizes she hasn't told him her name yet. "What's your name?"_

_"Allison Grace Munroe –" she tells him, mocking him in the same voice he had introduced himself with his full name.  
"but everyone calls me Sonny," her bright smile and pretty brown hair somehow intimidate Chad. Why – he had no idea. But something about her is very…attractive. And this was a strange feeling for him – girls are always attracted to him. _

_"Really, Sonny? Really?"_

_"Really." Sonny replies dryly. _

_The two third graders quickly become best-friends while sharing the sandbox together. Laughing, teasing, arguing – all the things real best-friends do. _

_"I don't think you're funny, Chad," Sonny is saying as the group of fourth graders approach with heads held high._

_"Oh, you so think I am." _

_Sonny and Chad's smiles fade when the fourth graders take over the sandbox to each their lunch with proud smirks._

_"I didn't even get to finish my sand castle," Sonny frowns, looking back once more with a longing sigh. _

_"They're big fat meanies, Sonny, don't let them bother you. Besides –" Chad's smile grows. "only awesome people can build sand castles in the air."_

_She tilts her head slightly. "How do you do that?"_

_"By using your imagination." he winks at her with his sparkly eye. "C'mon, follow me," his warm hand envelops hers as he drags her to the field of grass._

_Sonny can feel the tingly feeling up and down her arm but ignores it. "We could get in trouble, Chad." she looks around herself nervously._

_"Not if we're careful," Chad's words scream both danger and fun at the same time. "Hide and seek! If we play hide-and-seek no one will see us…" _

_"You're smart." Sonny giggles._

_Chad finally lets go over her hand to point his index finger in her face. "You're it!"_

_"Not it!" she declared proudly, smiling deviously. "Nuh-uh, Chaddy, now you're it."_

_He groans in defeat, secretly liking the fact that she didn't give up without a fight. "I'll close my eyes and count to fifty."__ he did as he said and turned around and begins counting._

_Sonny immediately darts for the nearby Oak tree. She stands behind it, giggling as she listens to him count. She realizes Chad is too smart and would find her easily, so she starts climbing the tree. The brunette struggles to find a place to hold onto, and the next thing she knows her foot slips and she falls flat on her back. Her head throbs as she slowly closes her eyes, losing the sight of Chad in the distance. When she opens them again, she sees her hero - Chad Dylan Goldfarb._

_"Oh my God, Sonny, I thought you died." Chad tells her dramatically as he grasps her hand tighter._

_Sonny looks around and finally comprehends that she's in the nurses office._

_"Are you okay, Sonshine?" Chad offers her a pink lollipop, assuming that candy would naturally solve any problem._

_She contemplates the nickname for a moment before smiling. "You found me." she licks her lollipop with a wide grin. _

_Chad's heroic smile is what made her giggle._

- End of Flashback –

Sonny's arms wrap around his broad shoulders. "Thank you for finding me, Chad," she whispers as she presses her lips to his for a short kiss.

Chad grins and entwines his fingers in hers. "Anything for my best-friend."

_Like a little school mate in the school yard,_

_We'll play jacks and UNO cards,_

_I'll be your best friend,_

_And you'll be mine, valentine,_

_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to,_

_'Cause I wanna hold yours too,_

_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds._

* * *

_A/N: My inspiration was You Found Me by The Fray. ;) And also that adorable song at the end. _

_Kinzee...you're an amazing friend. And I hope this made you smile. I luff you, Twin. *hugs* Stay sexy. ;)_

_Reviews are what make me smile – they're__ the sun to my moon.__ So, brighten my day, will ya? ;)_

_~Princess Carma/Arie Jay ;)_

_P.S. __Shout-out to my Lexa Platypus for being simply amazing. Love you, Alexakins! ;') _

**Love you too, Ariekins! :D **

**R&R, will ya? (; By the way, I cracked up when you said "Stay sexy!" Hahahahahah!  
**


End file.
